


Appetite For Consumption

by abcalwaysbecool, cancanfannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, MM, Multi, No Condom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, mmf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcalwaysbecool/pseuds/abcalwaysbecool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancanfannibal/pseuds/cancanfannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emory Piper was Dr. Hannibal Lecter's devoted student in university. She was determined to be a brilliant doctor with his help and guidance. Then, when family tragedy strikes Emory is forced to give up her dream and quit her schooling. Years later, Emory is all grown up and looking for a new job when she spies a want ad from Hannibal requesting a new live-in housekeeper/maid. All these years later fate has brought Emory back to Hannibal, and thrown Will Graham into the mix. Emory is torn between two men, pulled towards two opposite ends of the spectrum. It is not until all three lovers intertwine that the true meanings of desire and consumption are realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between myself and my good friend, cancanfannibal.

Emory Piper never thought she’d see Dr. Hannibal Lecter again.

Five years ago, when she was in medical school at Georgetown, he was her favorite professor and she was on her way to being not only the first in her family to attend college, but to being a doctor as well.

She had loved every moment of school, but the decision to take an advanced anatomy class from guest professor Dr. Hannibal Lecter had sparked in her an excitement she had never known. He talked about the human body as if it was a work of art. Rather than just a collection of complex systems, he referred to the human body as an orchestra. The circulatory system provided percussion in the form of a heartbeat, underlying the entire body with rhythm. The respiratory system was the orchestra’s wind section, the skeletal system the strings. And the brain was the conductor, controlling it all. The life of the body was a grand aria, full of passion and beauty.

He changed her approach to medicine from cold and clinical, to impassioned and creative.

Dr. Lecter controlled the classroom. He struck an imposing figure under the gaze of all his young students, all eyes were on him and every pupil took what the man said as gospel. He was a dashing man with an expansive vocabulary and intimate knowledge of seemingly any subject. He made each student feel involved, that as doctors their job was to be clinically accurate and precise, but also to be artists.

“You must remember that each patient is unique, and even if their diseases are the same, two patients may need different approaches if they are to be healed. It is your creativity that will lead you to the individual solutions each of your patients needs, and this is what will make you not merely good, but great physicians.”

Though all his students respected and admired him, they feared him a bit, too. He demanded punctuality in everything: arriving to class, turning in assignments and keeping appointments for office hours. Woe to the student that forgot to turn their cell phone off before class. Though he always remained perfectly composed and professional, Dr. Lecter’s look of disapproval cut deeper than any scalpel, and whatever the infraction, it was seldom repeated after a laceration from that gaze.

Emory was no different. When she met Dr. Lecter the fire inside her was lit, and she knew that being a doctor was her life’s calling. There was no question from listening to his words and point of view that being a doctor was something she wanted to do, something she wanted to be. She wanted to be as intelligent and sure of herself as he was. He was in many ways her hero, simply because he was doing what he wanted, and teaching with truth.

She quickly became his favorite student, and it was evident to everyone in class. Whether everyone liked this or was envious, no one denied it. When Dr. Lecter learned that Emory’s work study assignment had been eliminated, he immediately had her assigned to be his student aide, and at a far higher rate of pay than she’d been making working in the cafeteria.

“Miss Piper, you are far more equipped to grade my papers than to wash dishes,” he had said when he told her of her new position. She had wanted to be like him, but had never dreamt of earning his respect and praise. All these years later, she still felt a thrill of pleasure run through her remembering his words.

Her work study afforded them lots of time together, and he was very curious about her life, in between her grading and his lesson planning. She told him of growing up poor in the projects of Washington, D.C. and how her mother had worked three jobs to provide for her. Her mother had always insisted that Emory devote herself to her schoolwork, and was in many ways as strict as Dr. Lecter himself. Anything less than an ‘A’ was unacceptable.

Mimicking her mother’s voice perfectly, Emory quoted her. “Emory, honey, you are better than this place, than this life. You are made for so much more and the only way you will break free is with your brain. So use it!”

Dr. Lecter let a small smile slip onto his face at hearing this and said “Your mother may not have attended college, but she was a very smart woman.”

Eventually, he told her that he too had grown up in poverty for a time, before his uncle came to claim him, so he understood having to fight for a place in the world. Emory couldn’t believe that a man like this had ever been anything other than elegant, charming and cultured. “I rose above my station in life, Miss Piper. You have as well, and I believe there are still farther heights for you to reach."

Then her mom was diagnosed with cancer, and her whole world changed. Everything she had worked so hard for came to a screeching halt. Instead of lecture halls and campus her life became doctor’s appointments and hospital rooms. Her mother was sick, and there was nothing she could do about it but take care of her. She owed her life to this woman that gave her everything she ever needed, the least she could do was give her the care she deserved from the daughter that loved her so much.

This came at a dear cost. The schedule of class work, lab assignments, and work study with Dr. Lecter became too much, and she had reached the depressing decision that this awful twist of fate was unavoidable. She would have to drop out of medical school, and walk away from Dr. Lecter’s class in order to care for her ailing and dying mother.

Late on a Tuesday evening, in mid-fall when the rest of the campus was sleeping, she made her way to Dr. Lecter’s office. She knew him well enough to know he would be there working on his medical sketches or perhaps grading papers. With trembling hands she rapped on his office door softly. She felt more like she was about to break the heart of a lover rather than drop her professor’s class.

“Come in, Miss Piper.” Dr. Lecter said. “The door is open.”

“How did you know it was me?” She pushed the door open and then shut it gently behind her.

“That’s the same perfume you wear in class, is it not?” He glanced up from his desk, lamp light shining on his face, highlighting his jawline and cheekbones. He looked almost happy. As if it were a joy to see her and have her visit.

“Ah, yeah. Right.” She took a seat on the opposite side of his desk. She was already feeling the sting of tears, but she fought it off the best she could. I need to get this over with, she thought, he deserves the truth. “I have something to tell you. And I don’t know how.”

He looked up at her, very concerned, and placed his pencil down. “You look troubled, Miss Piper. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Not unless you have the cure for cancer.” She said softly, though perhaps it came out a little harsher than she intended.

“I beg your pardon?” He reclined back in his chair a bit, and templed his fingers beneath his chin.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Lecter. I might as well come out with it.” She inhaled deeply, and against her will a tear spilled over her cheek. She had to look away from him. “I have to quit school.”

“Excuse me?” He rose to his feet quickly, took a seat on the top of his desk next to her and handled her his silk handkerchief. “That is preposterous, Miss Piper. You’re my star pupil.”

She smiled wanly, not meaning it, though she did feel a small surge of pride at his praise. “Thank you, but the thing of it is, my mother is sick. Really sick, not going to pull through it sick. I feel like the whole world is pressuring me. I can’t handle classes and caring for her too. It’s not something I want to do, but it’s something I have to do. I hope you can understand.”

He was silent for a moment, then he placed his hand on top of hers. In spite of herself she felt a small thrill of electricity at his touch. She hoped it hadn’t shown and focused determinedly on his face as he spoke. “I understand completely, and I think your decision is a wise and considerate one. You were born to be a doctor, and you will be an excellent one for your mother.”

She was crying now, even though she didn’t want to be. How could he be so kind to her? How could he have known her feeling of failure at not becoming a doctor? “You aren’t upset? You aren’t going to talk me out of it?”

He smiled, and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She was jolted from her sadness again at his gentle touch. She couldn’t believe herself. Get it together, Piper. Your mom is dying.

“You just made a very important decision, one that makes me even prouder of you. And I know you well enough by now to know better than to try to talk you out of anything, once you’ve made your mind up, Miss Piper,” he said with a small smirk. “I am sorry this is a choice you have had to make, but your choice is self sacrificing and that is the mark of a true physician.”

“Dr. Lecter, I don’t know what to say. How can I thank you for all you’ve done for me?” Somehow without even being aware of it, she found she was holding his hand now. They hadn’t touched this much in the entire time she’d been his student. She was shocked at how exciting, yet perfectly natural it felt. His contact was as comforting as his kind words.

“Say you’ll come back when you can. Promise me that you will finish what you started.” He squeezed the her hand and gently pulled her to her feet, steadying her with another hand on her shoulder. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze. “Chin up, my dear girl, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. You are a remarkable young woman, with a combination of strength, intelligence and compassion that is so rare in medical students. You will come out on the other side of this even stronger and more competent.”

She felt a wave of weakness come over her and inside a part of her crumbled. The look on her face was one of surprise mixed with gratitude. She felt as if she were on unsteady legs, Hannibal sensed this and pulled her into an embrace. One arm around her shoulders, the other cradling her head, pressing it to his chest. She could smell his scent through his soft dress shirt as he rocked her gently from side to side ever so slightly. She felt safe from the world in that moment, and the feeling of his friendship was so intense it made her cry even more.

It seemed like many minutes, the two of them standing here embracing, but he did not let her go until she was ready. When she pulled away from him he wiped her tears again. “You will do well in whatever you chose to do, I know it.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter.”

“Hannibal.” He said sincerely, and then placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead. “You’re not my student anymore, you are simply my friend.”

And with that she left his office. When she got back to her car she cried harder than she had in years. It was a welcome release to prepare her for the life ahead. 

 

It turned out that nothing could have prepared her for what had lain ahead. Despite the doctors’ grim predictions, her mother had done far better than anyone expected. Under Emory’s care her mother lived an almost normal life for more than three years. In that time, Emory was able to handle all her mother’s needs, many though they were. Between doctors’ appointments, treatments, trips the pharmacy, the groceries and other household tasks, Emory’s whole world had become her mother. She was so happy to be helping her mother, but she could not deny the loneliness she felt as well. She was isolated, but she was grateful for every moment she had with her mother.

And then the downhill slide began. Her mother’s tests showed that her cancer was advancing. She was spending more and more time in bed, and was sicker after her treatments. She began to lose weight, and she seemed to age 10 years in as many months.

Emory had known this time would come, and yet it still hit her like a ton of bricks. Their comfortable routine was broken, and she had to hire home health aides to assist her with the ever increasing demands of her mother’s care.

Her mother was a fighter, had been all her life, and she fought until the end. She hung on well past the doctors’ estimates, but finally the battle could no longer be waged. The war was over, and Emory just wanted her to be comfortable in her remaining time. Three months ago, she sat by her mother’s bed, holding her hand.

“Momma, I know you can hear me and I want you to know, you can go. You have fought so bravely, and I don’t want you to hang on because of me. Because of you, because of all you taught me, I will be ok. I don’t want to lose you, but I can’t bear to see you suffer anymore. You can let go. Don’t worry about me. I’ll never be alone, because I will always have you in my heart.”

Her mother’s breathing began to slow, and the monitors showed her heart was slowing too. Her whole body seemed to relax, and then she slipped from this life, into the next.

After that Emory had spent three months getting her mother’s affairs in order. Even though her mother had life insurance and Medicare, there was nothing left after all the bills were paid. For five years Emory’s job had been being her mother’s private, unlicensed, unpaid physician, and now she had nothing. No medical license. No work history. No mother.

Yesterday she’d been searching the want ads and came across a familiar name. “Private therapy practice seeks bright candidate for bookkeeping and light housekeeping. Impeccable manners a must.” She was shocked to see that the ad had been placed by Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Now it was 4:45 on Monday and Emory found herself in her car in front of Dr. Lecter’s office, amazed at its simple, elegant beauty. Of course he had done well for himself in the time since she had seen him. Nothing else was possible.

When she met him, she’d been a promising medical student, and now she was here to ask to be his maid. She could feel shame beginning to color her cheeks and she clamped it down. No, Emory. You are not going in there as a beggar. You are going in as a qualified applicant who can do this job in her sleep. He would be lucky to have you.

When she’d screwed up her courage, she walked up to his door and knocked.

The door opened and she saw the handsome face of her professor looking back at her. For the briefest of moments, his face registered surprise. Then it broke into a warm smile.

“Good evening, Miss Piper,” said Dr. Hannibal Lecter. “Please come in.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emory walked into Dr. Lecter’s spacious office. His taste in decor had not changed much, he was still as immaculate and as stylish as ever. She admired his choices, from the beige and orange colored drapes, to the elegant iron stag statues. It definitely felt like Hannibal’s office.

“Dr. Lecter, it’s been a long time.” She was sure there was no confidence in her voice as she stepped further into the office. “I bet you didn’t expect to see me here.”

“I most certainly did not, but the surprise is more than welcome. How have you been, Miss Piper?”

“Oh, call me Emory please, or Em, everyone does.”

“Then I must insist you call me Hannibal. Remember, we are still friends.” A polite smile played on his lips.

“Of course, Hannibal.” She felt like even younger calling him by his first name. But, no one could deny Dr. Lecter.

“Now that that’s settled, how have you been, Emory?” He smiled in a way that was very familiar to her, a smile she hadn’t realized until now that she missed very much. He escorted her to a chair in the middle of his office and took the seat opposite her.

“I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse. You seem to have done well for yourself.”

Hannibal smirked a little, then gave her a look of concern. “Am I right in assuming that your mother is no longer with us?”

“You’d be right, she fought to the end, but the end still came.” Emory shifted in her seat and exhaled deeply, trying to relax.

“I am deeply sorry for your loss, I know she meant a great deal to you. The void a mother leaves behind can never be replaced, of course. Though, in time, one can heal.”

“Thank you for your condolences, Hannibal.” She used his name, though it still felt unnatural on her tongue. He would always be Dr. Lecter to her. “I appreciate it.”

“Was she your patient, to the end?”

“Yes, Hannibal. I did my best to be the physician that she deserved, though I was never a real doctor.”

“To your mother, I am sure you were very real,” he said, with a soft kindness in his eyes. “So, what brings you by my office after all this time?”

“The job you’re offering.” She hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that, but it was too late, the cat was out of the bag. “I found your ad in the paper. You’re looking for a housekeeper and bookkeeper?”

“Emory, I have to say, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again under such circumstances.”

“Yeah, neither did I. But my desperate times are calling for desperate measures.” She rubbed the back of her neck in a gesture of embarrassment.

“Tell me, are your mother’s affairs in order?”

“Yes, I’ve spent the last three months sorting out her will, her belongings, and all her bills. Thankfully, her life insurance was able to cover it all, but nothing was left. I’m looking for a place to live right now as well, but that shouldn’t keep me from being able to start as soon as you wished, if you decided to hire me that is.”

He pondered her words for a while, so long in fact that Emory was afraid he wouldn’t want to have a maid that was house hunting for herself as well. After what seemed an eternity, he spoke. “There are things I didn’t include in the ad, on purpose. I felt it would be better if they were discussed during an interview with potential candidates.”

“And what things are those?” She looked curious now, wondering what the good doctor had in mind.

“First, I demand the utmost discretion. The person who works for me will be handling patient files, and I expect them to be handled with the greatest of care. My patients’ right to privacy is very important to me, and I can’t risk any information about any clients getting out. What goes on in this office must stay in this office. The same goes for my personal home. I don’t want my dirty laundry aired in public, as it were.”

“Oh, right, absolutely. I understand that. Please, go on.”

“Next, the position is for a live-in caretaker. I like to keep things under my control and keep an eye on the person I have working for me. I have a quarters set up and waiting.”

At the thought of sharing Dr. Lecter’s home, she felt a small shiver of excitement run up her spine in spite of herself. “So, let me get this straight. If you were to give me this job, I’d have to live with you?” She couldn’t help but put a little sarcasm in her tone and a smirk on her face.

“Would that be a problem?” He tilted his head slightly in a micro-expression of questioning.

“I suppose I could manage to do that,” she replied playfully. “I am about about to be homeless, actually, once the bank forecloses on mom’s house.”

Hannibal had to suppress a smile at her playful tone. Somehow, he’d always been charmed by that smart mouth of hers, and it was even more charming now that she was no longer his student. Especially given the full lips those playful words poured like silk out of.  Composing himself he replied, “It seems as though fate and destiny have brought us together again, Emory. Do you think you can handle my strict rules and abide by the way I want to run my office and household?”

“I have no doubt about it. Do I get the job? Are you comfortable with hiring me?”

“That depends, are you comfortable with the idea of working for me? I will expect you to be as diligent in your duties here as you were in school. You know I cannot abide sloppy work, especially not from someone as bright as you.” He smiled warmly again.

“Absolutely.” The idea of working to please Dr. Lecter, something she’d never thought she’d be doing again, gave her surprising pleasure, even if it was going to be doing things as mundane as bookkeeping and house work.

Hannibal was pleased. Not only had he filled the position, leaving him free of the rest of that days tedious interviews with other applicants, he had also found someone he could trust. He was studying the younger woman, taking in all her details and observing how she had changed in the years since she was his student. She was no longer an awkward child; time and experience had changed her, made her into a poised and beautiful woman. So, beautiful in fact, that when Hannibal had first opened the door to greet her his shock was more caused by her loveliness rather than his surprise at seeing an old friend.

When she first walked by him in the entrance to his office her smell was intoxicating. Long gone was the perfume he remembered so well from her college days, it was replaced by something more sophisticated and floral. He knew she had dabbed some on her neck and wrists, right where a lady should. The fact that she had done this before coming to see him, of all people, made him slightly aroused, all though he didn’t show it at all. The lights from the office made her hair shine. Long, full, blacker than night raven hair. He remembered her fondly in her college days, trying all kinds of hair colors and trying to find that right fit. It turned out that her natural dark shade was the right fit all along. He was glad she had figured that out; he always knew it was.

Her figure had also changed, she was no longer lanky and thin. She was curvy and voluptuous, her dark jeans on her curved behind, fitting her like a glove. She was a perfect hourglass with full hips and an ample chest. She was wearing a tight fitting forest green turtleneck fitting her perfectly just like her denim. In his mind Hannibal could see her has a goddess, full and vibrant, and worshipped by men.

Suddenly he realized that he may have been staring too long. She was telling him something but he hadn’t heard a word.

“Dr--Hannibal, are you okay?” She was giving him a humorous look.

“Sorry, I got distracted for a moment. What were you saying?”

“I was just listing some of the things I can do, things I pretty much had to learn when mom was sick. I actually became a pretty good cook, all though I know you don’t need any help there.”

“Nonsense, I can always use a sous chef, and your hands are more than up to the task.” He smiled again, almost as if he was referring more than just her knife skills. But surely that was her imagination. “Can you start on Monday? I know it’s not much time for you to move but I’d like you to start as soon as possible.”

“Oh, no problem. I actually don’t have the much to take with me. I sold a lot of things trying to pay for other things, it’s been hard.”

“I understand. You need not worry about any of that. As long as you’re in my employ your every need will be taken care of.”

Emory shifted in her seat, these words sounded almost seductive. “I appreciate that. So, Monday is fine for me.” She rose from her seat. “I’ll leave you now; I know you have other appointments.”

“Oh, yes.” Hannibal said, standing and looking at his watch. “My next appointment should be in the waiting room as we speak. I had to reschedule him for an earlier appointment because of the interviews I am now pleasantly no longer obligated to perform.”

Hannibal walked her to the door and opened it for her. Both their eyes immediately settled on the handsome man sitting in a waiting room chair. Will Graham was waiting to begin his session. “Ah, Will, right on time as usual. Since you are here I may as well introduce you two.”

“Hello.” Will said softly, he stood slowly and reached to shake her hand. “Will Graham, I’m Hannibal’s, well, friend I suppose. And you are?”

“Emory Piper, and apparently I’m Hannibal’s new live in housekeeper. It’s nice to meet you, Will.” She shook his hand in a firm but friendly way. “Sorry to meet you and run, but I have to be on my way, I’ve got a lot to do before Monday.”

She turned to Hannibal, away from Will’s view and mouthed the words “Wow, cute,” with a playful smile. Hannibal nodded, and with a wink replied, “I’ll see you on Monday, Miss Piper.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

As Emory was packing up her few belongings on Saturday, she received a call. “Hello, this is Emory.”

“Good morning, Miss--Emory. This is Dr. Lecter calling. I hope I haven’t disturbed you. Do you have a few moments to talk?”

“Good morning, Dr.--Hannibal. Sure, I have time. I was just packing.” She gulped nervously and hoped he couldn’t hear it. “Dr. Lecter, now that you are my boss, I’d be much more comfortable calling you Dr. Lecter. I’m just not used to calling you Hannibal, and since I’ll be working for you, it just seems more appropriate to address you as Dr. Lecter.”

“If that would make you more comfortable, then address me as you wish,” Hannibal said, thinking to himself, I can have her calling me Hannibal any time I like. There’s no need to rush. “Perhaps I shall call you Miss Piper as well, since you are now in my employ. Would that make you more comfortable?”

Emory let out a relieved sigh. “Yes, it certainly would. I’m so sorry to have interrupted you. There was something you wanted to discuss?”

“Yes, Miss Piper. I know we agreed that you would begin your duties with me on Monday, but I thought that might be easier if you came to my home tomorrow and moved in. I’ll be able to show you your quarters and after you get settled in, we can discuss your duties at the house and my expectations.”

“Of course; that sounds excellent. What time would you like me to be there?”

“Why don’t you come around two? That will give you time to get settled in before dinner, and we can enjoy a meal together to celebrate your new job.”

The thought of having a meal alone with Dr. Lecter gave her more pleasure than she would have guessed. “Two would fine. I’ll be able to finish up here and hand the keys over to the bank before I come.”

“Miss Piper, will you need any assistance in bringing your things to my home? I can have someone there to help you if your things will not fit in your vehicle.”

“Thank you so much Dr. Lecter, but I really won’t be bringing much. Clothes and books mostly, and just a few momentos.”

“Very well then.”

Dr. Lecter gave her his address and precise directions to his home. “Please come to the back entrance. That will make it easier to access your quarters.”

“Sure thing, Dr. Lecter. I’ll see you tomorrow at two.”

“Good day, Miss Piper.”

Hannibal hung up the phone with a small smile of satisfaction. What a stroke of luck to have found an excellent employee and to have met up with the charming Miss Piper again after all these years! He had been sorry when she left Georgetown; they had only just begun to develop a close friendship and he had looked forward to its growth. The thought of rekindling their relationship gave him as much satisfaction as having filled his position.

It would be a pleasure indeed to have such a lovely young woman around his house, another thing of beauty to decorate his home. Not to mention, he had found he still enjoyed her company. Despite her easy way, she was polite and courteous, and he found her puckishness delightful, though it would almost certainly have seemed rude from anyone else.

He rose from his chair and made his way to Miss Piper’s quarters. His fine home had been built in the time of butler’s pantries and servants’ quarters. When he had modernized the pantry to better utilize its space and hold his vast wine collection, he had decided to update the servants’ quarters as well. They had been spartan and not at all suited to guests, or anyone to be treated as an equal.

Now they rivaled a suite in beautiful hotel. He had turned the many small chambers into two large rooms, one for sleeping and one for lounging, writing or even entertaining. The latter even included a fireplace. This would be the perfect place for Miss Piper to do the bookkeeping and other tedious paperwork required to run his home.

He had added a generous en suite bathroom as well, with a large pedestal tub, a small but adequate steam shower, and plenty of storage for the odds and ends a lady might require. A walk in closet connected to the bathroom and included a dressing area with a vanity.

He had perhaps been extravagant in these renovations, but now he was glad he had been. A woman such as Miss Piper should have a place to live as lovely as she was, and he wanted her to feel at home here. She would be working for him, but he certainly did not want her to feel like “the help.”

After giving the rooms a final check to ensure they were ready, he sat down on the bed. He found himself thinking again of what an exquisite creature Miss Piper had become. With his remarkable memory, he retrieved her image from his mind palace to study in depth. Certainly, she had lost her youthful naivete; she had seen the cruel hand the world could deal without rhyme or reason. She had seen death stalk her mother like a lioness stalks her prey: patient, but in the end, always fatal.

But, her education in the ways of the world had not made her hard. They had merely strengthened her. She had some fine lines around her eyes, but they only made her more beautiful. They marked where she had been tested and survived. He brought to mind the picture of her shapely body in her jeans and sweater. Time certainly had been kind to her figure. She reminded him of Rubens’ Venus at the Mirror; the painting had stirred him since he first saw it. She also brought to mind Duane Bryers’ Hilda, especially considering how her fun loving nature paired perfectly with the situations Bryers’ put Hilda in.

He felt himself stir again as he reclined on the bed and pictured Miss Piper’s physique. Oh yes, it would be gratifying to see her every day. To surreptitiously watch her as she worked to meet his needs and demands. It would almost be an indulgence. And Hannibal never denied himself, or felt shame at indulging. He smiled as he unzipped his fly, and began stroking his already stiffening cock.

He decided to spend a bit more time with the picture of Miss Piper.

Hannibal was deliberate and precise with all things, and pleasuring himself was no different. He stood and continued to unzip his expensive slacks, letting them drop to the floor, he casually stepped out of them, folded them neatly and placed them on the empty side of the bed. Afterall, he didn’t want to ruin them. His tight, black boxer briefs however were another story; he pulled them down slowly, watching his sizeable erection bounce free. When the underwear finally made it to his ankles he kicked them off to the side. His cock was hard now, and he unbuttoned his shirt and folded it on top of his pants.

He positioned himself, completely naked now, on Miss Piper’s bed, propped up by the various throw pillows. He slowly stroked his cock with his left hand while he reached towards a small drawer in the bedside table with his right. He retrieved a small bottle of lubricant he always kept on hand in every room of the house. He opened the bottle’s cap and pointed it directly towards the head of his erect cock. He gave the bottle a squeeze and watched the thick, clear liquid ooze out of the opening. It ran downwards over his tip slowly, he watched with satisfaction as kept flowing down his shaft.

He thought briefly of how it would feel to have Emory’s mouth on him, so much better to have hot saliva all over him than his own personal lube. He wanted her to devour his cock, and suck the life out of him. These were things he could not say to her of course, all though he smiled thinking of what her face would look like if he did.

He worked his hand up and down his shaft, still slow and methodical. He coated himself in the wetness of the lube and found himself wishing it was Emory’s wetness coating him instead. This thought made him stroke and little faster.

He moaned lowly to himself, his breath quickening just a little. He thought of her eyes, blue and deep. He loved looking into them and seeing what lay beneath her exterior. He saw her dark hair, raven black and shiny; he wanted to run his fingers through it and take a breathe in her scent.

With his other hand, Hannibal cupped his balls and began to massage them in time with his stroking. He could feel the cum rising in his shaft like a thermometer about to bust with mercury.  Dark hair and blue eyes, he thought, just like dear Will. He imagined ordering Emory and Will to undress; commanding them to kiss and fuck while he watched.

Then he pictured their big blue eyes widening as he demanded they both suck his cock. Two beautiful creatures with angel faces, sucking and blowing, worshipping their master, who owned them completely.

This thought was too much for Hannibal. He let go of his balls and gripped the bed’s duvet cover, his orgasm came in a head spinning rush; he felt his cock get a little bigger at the moment of impact, the slit opened slightly and his cum came barreling out. He shot off hard and forcefully, the warm stream of cum hitting himself in the face, the rest landing all over his chest and stomach. He licked his lips and tasted the warm sweetness there.

He shook his head like a man recovering from a hard hit to the head. He very rarely indulged himself in this way, and when he did it was a shock to his senses, especially this time. He felt his legs were like rubber and his heart was still beating rapidly.  He smiled to himself and licked at his hand; he wanted Emory and Will to taste what he just did and see how they liked it; to watch the two of him clean him with their tongues, like two kittens lapping up milk.

\---

 

As she pulled into Dr. Lecter’s drive shortly before two on Sunday, Emory was surprised to see him waiting in the doorway and two strapping young men standing by the drive. As she got out of her car, the handsome men began grabbing her bags and boxes and carrying them into the house.

“Good afternoon, Miss Piper. I’m glad to see you still value punctuality as much as I do,” he said with that small smile of his. “I thought these young men could save you the trouble of carrying your things inside.”

“That is very thoughtful of you, Dr. Lecter.” Emory was, in fact, exhausted from all the moving and cleaning she’d had to do to prepare her mother’s home for the bank. And though she’d never have asked for the help, she was glad to receive it. Leave it to the ever courteous Dr. Lecter to anticipate this and provide for her comfort.

“Come inside, Miss Piper, and I’ll show you to your rooms.” He held out his hand to guide her up the steps and as she took it, Emory again felt that same thrill as when she’d held his hand so long ago. Hannibal saw the flush rise to her cheeks, but made no mention of it. While her eyes were away, he smirked almost imperceptibly to himself.

“As you can see, Miss Piper, this is the kitchen. The rear entrance is perfect for trips from grocery store, as you can put your items away immediately without having to carry them through the entire house.” He watched her backside as she moved through the room, taking in all its stainless steel and cabinetry. She’d worn that denim again, and it was giving him ideas.

“I expect you to take some time familiarizing yourself with the refrigerator, pantry and cabinets. I am very particular about where things are stored, but I’ve no doubt you will learn my system quickly, if you apply yourself to the task.”

“Of course, Dr. Lecter.” She loved hearing him provide firm instruction. “I still remember how important the organization of your student’s papers was to you,” Emory said with a smirk. “I haven’t forgotten your love of order. I’ll keep things exactly as you like them.”

She turned away from him, pretending to inspect a drawer, to give him a nice view of her ass.“This is a perfect space, Dr. Lecter. I can see why you love cooking here.” And it was perfect. Clean and spartan, but with the perfect flow for a chef, and plenty of room for sharing the work.

“I’m glad you think so, Miss Piper, as I expect to have your help in the kitchen as sous chef as well.”

“I would be honored,” Emory said, giving him a genuine smile and wondering what other expectations he might have. God, this man has the most beautiful eyes. And his hair. I’d love to get my hands on it.

“We’ll come back to the kitchen soon enough; let’s keep moving, Miss Piper.” Hannibal sounded a bit like a drill instructor, and Emory found that she liked it very much. “Follow me to the dining room, please.”

As she followed him, she noticed the firm roundness of his ass in his slim fitted slacks. I’d like to get my hands on that, too. She pulled herself together to notice the stunning beauty of the dining room. One wall was entirely alive: planters ran the entire length of the wall and were filled with greenery. The opposite wall was a sculpture of mouldings as blue as a calm deep sea. its centerpiece was an exquisite reproduction of Leda and the Swan, framed by two horns.

“Leda and the Swan seems an interesting choice for the dining room, Dr. Lecter. Can you remind me again of the myth?” Emory remembered the myth perfectly, right down to the cunnilingus, but she wanted to hear Hannibal tell the tale, hopefully in rich detail.

“Miss Piper, I’m happy to tell you the story, but please, don’t pretend you don’t remember it.” Hannibal looked at her with those piercing eyes and she felt a shiver up her spine. It was a heady mixture of fear and arousal.

“I’m sorry Dr. Lecter. I just wanted to hear you tell it.”

“Then you shall. After we finish our tour.” Hannibal could see Emory’s dilated pupils, the flush that had again risen to her cheeks. He knew she was aroused, and that she had no idea how aroused she really was. He’d increase his pleasure by drawing out her wait. Anticipation makes every dish taste better.

“Please keep up, Miss Piper.” With that he led her through the harpsichord room, where he entertained large groups, past the main entrance with its grand foyer, and into the sitting room. He took her arm as they mounted the stairs to the second floor. “Now we are entering my personal domain. On the right is my bedroom and on the left is my library. There are a few smaller rooms on this floor, but for now, those needn’t concern you.”

With that they were climbing the stairs to the smaller third floor. When they reached the landing Dr. Lecter gestured dismissively to his left, “This entire side of the floor is devoted to storage. Odds and ends.” He turned to the door on his right. With a mixture of pride and grace in his voice, he said, “This side of the floor is devoted to your quarters.” At that he opened the door and motioned for her to enter first.

Emory almost gasped at its luxury; even with its dormer windows and lower ceiling, it was going to be the finest place she’d ever lived. She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. “Dr. Lecter, is this really for me? But I’m just your maid!” The word was past her lips before she realized it and she desperately wished she could take it back. She felt the color of embarrassment rise to her cheeks, and the beginnings of tear pricked at her eyes. She knew she was his maid, but she had never wanted to use that awful word.

Hannibal grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He released one shoulder to cup her chin and force her to meet his eyes. “Miss Piper, you are not my maid. You will be running the affairs of my home and office. Do you really think I’d entrust such an important job to someone I consider merely a maid? While that will include some cleaning, you are far more than a maid. Furthermore, this is your home now, too. Though I am your boss, I will treat you as an equal, and I expect the same from you. There will be no scraping and bowing, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Dr. Lecter.” Emory had to turn her face to the window so he wouldn't see the grateful tears that had risen in her eyes. She blinked them back and turned to face him. “So, where exactly will I be sleeping?” Her flirtatious tone could not have been missed, but Dr. Lecter did nothing to acknowledge it.

“Follow me and all will be revealed.” With that, he led her through the five star bathroom, which Emory noticed thankfully did not open onto the hall, and into the bedroom. Her bedroom. It was perfect. She could imagine herself being quite comfortable here.

“Miss Piper?” Dr. Lecter’s voice broke her from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Lecter. I just want to tell you how grateful I am. For this job and for this wonderful place to live. I’ve never lived anywhere so lovely before.”

“Miss Piper,” he said, stepping closer to take both her hands in his. “This is your home now, for as long as you like. You are not my guest and you are not my servant. You deserve quarters that reflect your value to me.”

Emory felt warm all over at his words, his touch and his piercing gaze. Sweet Jesus, save me. I am putty in this man’s hands, and I haven’t been here an hour yet.

“Now, let me show you the back stairs. They should be very convenient as a private way for your to access your rooms and as a quicker way to get to the kitchen.”

With a parting gaze at her bed, and thoughts of what could be done in it, Emory reluctantly left the room.

Hannibal took her hand again to shepherd her down the stairs and used their narrowness as an excuse to place his other hand on the small of her back. His hand was perhaps lower than it had to be, but he indulged. He felt her start for a moment when his hand grazed the top of her ass, but also notices how she quickly relaxed. He would indulge himself in her desire for as long as he could, before his own became insatiable.

 


End file.
